


In short, my dear, kiss me and be quiet

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: A growing collection of short drabbles based around our favourite spy and pirate couple kissing.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. Forehead kiss

**Author's Note:**

> //Forehead kiss//

“This doesn’t make any sense...”

Mathias gave a frustrated sound and rubbed his temples. On the desk in front of him laid countless of papers strewn about, lit up only by a single candle. It was way past midnight, and Mathias could feel how his brain wasn’t cooperating anymore. The lines of text were blurring together at this point, and Mathias could no longer keep apart the dates and place names in the documents. He sat back in the chair with a heavy sigh, placing his elbows on the wooden armrests and resting his face in his hand.

“Not going well?”

A hand landed on his neck, a thumb rubbing soothing circles into a muscle there that Mathias knew was all too tense.

Mathias drew in a harsh breath, the hollow of his hands magnifying the sound. It cut jarringly through the silence.

“No.” The statement was simple, yet it carried so much weight. A hand appeared at his chin and angled his face upwards. Mathias let his hands fall down as he tilted his face.

Flynn’s features were soft and glowed warm in the light of the candle. His hair was loose, framing his face in a way that took Mathias’ breath away. He hesitated to call the slightly younger man beautiful, because that was a word reserved for innocent maidens, and Light knew Flynn was far from being either of the two. Still, _beautiful_ was the word that came to mind.

“Don’t spread yourself too thin,” Flynn said softly as he leaned in to press his lips against Mathias’ forehead. His lips were dry and warm, and Mathias felt his facial features relax under the slight pressure. Mathias closed his eyes and breathed calmly in and out once, twice. Flynn moved back and stroked his thumb along Mathias’ jawline.

“I’ll try not too,” Mathias responded, moving his hand up to intertwine their fingers. He squeezed Flynn’s hand. “I’ll come to bed soon.”

Flynn nodded at that, giving Mathias a soft smile. Mathias let go of Flynn's hand and Flynn moved away. From behind his back, Mathias could hear the ruffle of sheets. Mathias looked back at the documents spread before him and sighed. With a sound of defeat he stood up, blew out the candle and went to join Flynn in bed.


	2. Knee kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Knee kiss//

"Aaah..."

Flynn reached up to clutch at the headboard, letting out a low moan. Mathias was hot and hard inside of him, the man's hips snapping into him over and over just right. Mathias was above him, driving into him, driving him insane. Flynn wanted more, _needed_ more.

_"Mathias..!"_

Mathias slowed his movements as he heard his name, settling on a slow roll that made hot flames lick over Flynn's skin. Mathias moved his hand from where it was grabbing Flynn's right hip, sliding it up his thigh and up to cup his knee. Flynn's leg was thrown over Mathias' right shoulder, allowing him to slide in and out without resistance.

Mathias' eyes were blown wide and dark with lust, an almost predatory quality to his features, even with his slowed movements. Flynn let his head fall down onto the pillows, holding Mathias' gaze. Flynn let go of the heardboard and reached out for Mathias, his hand landing on a muscular thigh. 

There was a sudden shift in Mathias' demeanor then, his gaze softening in a way that made Flynn's breath hitch. Flynn watched as Mathias turned his head to the right and nuzzled the side of his knee, ghosting his lips over sensitive skin before he pressed them into the skin in a kiss that, under the circumstances, seemed almost inappropriately chaste. It also managed to send shivers shooting down Flynn's spine.

Mathias started picking his speed back up and Flynn just went with it, letting his body be washed over by waves of pleasure. He wrapped his other hand around his own leaking erection and stroked it hard and fast, chasing that last edge needed for him to come tumbling over. Mathias breathed harshly into the side of Flynn's leg by now, and the room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and the very sexual sound of skin against skin.

Mathias' gaze was a fire burning in his soul as Mathias turned his head back to meet Flynn's eyes, and with a whispered plea Flynn came, Mathias' name on his lips.


	3. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Engagement Kiss//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Agent Z for brainstorming with me for this kiss! <3

It wasn't supposed to be a dangerous mission, not really. Flynn and the champions had spotted an uncharted island during their last expedition, potentially ripe with azerite, and Flynn had dutifully reported his to Mathias. Mathias had made the decision to go with Flynn and some champions. It was supposed to be a small operation, just to get close enough to the island to scout with a spyglass and then go back to Boralus to further plan the expedition.

That’s not what happened.

A ship with a crew of freebooters was lying in wait for them just around the island, and their ship was small and quick, easily able to catch up with the kul tiran ship. 

The fight was total chaos, and Mathias, Flynn and the champions was horribly outnumbered. 

At one point, Mathias and Flynn ended up back to back in the fight, each of them fighting off freebooters on both sides.

“Come oh then, you cowards!” Flynn shouted as he drove his cutlass through a goblin.

“Hey, Shaw!” Shaw danced off to dodge a blow from a massive kul tiran, before sinking his daggers into the freebooter’s thigh. He didn’t look away from his target even for a split second.

“Yes?!” he shouted back, driving his daggers into the kul tiran’s back as the man fell to his knees, clutching his hurt thigh.

“If we survive this, we should get married!”

Mathias _did_ look at Flynn then, the sounds of the battle around them fading away completely. Flynn looked back at him, eyes and smile wild and happy. The cogs in Mathias’ head started turning, and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish on dry land, unable to come up with anything to say. Then suddenly, a monkey barrelled into his side, almost toppling him, bringing him back into the fight. He managed to keep his balance and the fight was back on, the moment long since passed.

They managed to beat the freebooters and decided to sail back to Boralus immediately. The short journey back had been tense, everyone on the constant lookout for any other ships suddenly appearing from behind a rock formation, or behind them on the horizon. Nothing did happen though, and they made it safely back to Boralus. Mathias and Flynn was on the walkway by the harbour, just having made it off the ship. They walked in direction of Wind’s Redemption.

Mathias stomach was churning as he reached out to ouch Flynn’s arm, causing the man to stop in the middle of a stride. 

“Were you being serious?” 

Flynn gave Mathias a quizzical look, clearly confused by the question. 

“Serious about what, mate?”

Mathias looked at him with wide eyes, unbelieving. He shot a glance around them so see that no one was listening in on their conversation, before he leaned in closer to Flynn.

“The _thing_ you said,” he said under his breath.

Flynn looked at him for what was probably a full five seconds, and Mathias could see how his brain was trying to compute what he was being asked. It finally seemed to click, because Flynn’s mouth opened in a little ‘o’ of understanding.

“Ah. Right. _That_.” A thin, nervous smile spread across Flynn’s lips. “I suppose I was.”

Mathias really thought his eyes were going to bulge out of his head at that point. He grabbed ahold of Flynn’s lapels and pulled him out off to the side, so they were no longer standing in the middle of the walkway. He pulled the man next to a flight of stone stairs leading up into the massive stone wall between the harbor and the town, where they were mostly shielded from sight of passers by.

“Did you just _forget_ that you proposed me!?” Mathias voice went high in a way he couldn’t control, and his brain was working a hundred miles an hour, trying to work out what was actually going on.

Flynn gave an apologetic smile and shrugged one shoulder, as if saying ‘could happen to anyone’. “I guess so, yeah,” he said, and Mathias felt both flustered and frustrated. He wanted to grab the absolutely infuriating man and shake him by the shoulders, shake some sense into him.

Or did he want to shake some sense into himself?

“ _How_ do you forget that you proposed to someone?!" he exclaimed, way louder than he had meant, and he slapped his hand over his mouth the moment the sentence had escaped him.

Flynn tilted his head to the side and grinned, a stunning grin that made Mathias weak at the knees.

“Well? So what’s your answer then?”

For a brief moment, Mathias thought he would actually black out. The world suddenly tilted slightly so everything was off kilter. This was actually happening. Then, his brained screamed at him to just _do_ _something_ , and his body moved before he had time to think anymore. He practically threw himself at Flynn, winding his arms around the man’s broad neck. Flynn stumbled slightly backwards but stayed standing, his bigger size allowing him to compensate for the impact. Mathias pulled him in for a kiss that was far from elegant, their lips meshing hard. Flynn wound his arm around Mathias’ middle, holding him close throughout the kiss. When they broke apart they were both panting, and Flynn grinned again, wider than Mathias had ever seen before.

“Is that a yes, Mathias?”

Mathias kissed him again then, just to shut him up, from stopping him from saying something that would actually cause Mathias to pass out like some sort of tender lady in need of rescue.

Flynn kept holding him close and Mathias kissed passionately, pouring himself and all he had into it.

“You’re such an idiot,” Mathias mumbled against Flynn’s lips, and Flynn chuckled into the kiss.

Flynn’s other hand came up to rest against Mathias’ cheek.

“This idiot would like an answer,” he said fondly, and the look in his eyes was so tender Mathias had trouble comprehending that the man was actually looking at _him_ with that look in his eyes.

“Yes, you bastard, yes!” Mathias said and pressed their lips together again, too overwhelmed to speak anymore, too overwhelmed to look at Flynn.

That kiss too had to eventually end, and when it did, Flynn was positively beaming at him.

“You’re an idiot, Fairwind,” was all Mathias could say.”

“Yes, but I’m _your_ idiot now, mate,” he said before pressing leaning in to press a soft kiss to Mathias’ lips.


	4. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //First Kiss//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Agent Z who I was brainstorming with about this kiss!

When Mathias bursted into the room, daggers at the ready, Flynn was close to start crying with relief. He had never been as happy to see the spy as he was in that moment, and it generally made him very happy to see him. His captors had left the room a while ago, when sudden commotion outside had drawn their attention.

“Mmppfh!” Flynn tried to speak through his gag, but he couldn’t. He started struggling against his restrains, but they wouldn’t budge. His captors has tied both his arms and both his legs to the wooden chair and they had beaten him, wanting him to give up what he knew about the Alliance’s gathering of azerite.

He had refused.

Mathias’ eyes were calculating as he scanned the small room, and Flynn could see his eyes widening when his gaze landed on him. Mathias took a few long strides to cross the distance between the door he had bust through and the chair Flynn was tied to. Mathias reached behind him and untied his gag, and Flynn was expecting a lecture over letting himself getting caught, but that’s not at all what happened. 

Instead, as soon as the gag was gone, Mathias leaned in and pressed his lips against Flynn’s.

_Oh_.

Flynn sat unmoving for a moment, blinking and dumbfounded, before his brain restarted and he kissed Mathias back, leaning forward as much as his tied up situation would allow.

He had dreamt about kissing Mathias for so long, so he sure wasn’t about to give the man the wrong idea by not kissing him back. 

The kiss was over almost as suddenly as it has begun. Mathias was breathing harshly and there was a soft look in his eyes that Flynn had never seen before.

“I thought you were gone.”

Flynn’s head was spinning with all of it: being captured, being beaten for information, being rescued, being _kissed_. 

Suddenly, a sound from the other room, and Flynn could see the instant shift in Mathias’ body language, from relieved to hyper focused on edge. A dagger appeared in Mathias’ hand as if from thin air, and Flynn felt his restraints disappear when the ropes were cut. Flynn stood and rubbed his wrists where the rope had cut in. 

“Do we continue this later..?” He _really_ hoped they would.

Mathias ignored his question, already moving towards the door he had burst in through. Flynn lifted his hand to his mouth and brushed his fingers over his lower lip. He could almost still feel the pressure of Mathias’ lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something where I write short and sweet and to the point, so I found different sort of prompt lists based around kissing. This fic is the result.


End file.
